An Exchange of Love
by Moroxm
Summary: When bffs Nikki,Naomi and Kk enter an exchange program with ouran for the year, they aren't expecting to meet the host club, and certainly not to fall in love. Will this exchange make or break their lives? summary sucks.HikXHar KyoXOCXMori TXOC KXOC HuXOC
1. I Look Like A Duck!

**YAYZ!!!! OURAN!!!! WE DON'T OWN IT THOUGH!!!!! P.S. this story takes place in late September... so school would have been in session a few weeks already.**

**An Exchange of Love**

**Chapter 1- "I Look Like A Duck!"**

**KK's POV**

"CAN YOU BELIEVE WE ARE IN JAPAN??!!!" Nikki screamed for the 100th time today since stepping off the plane. Her dark strawberry blonde hair was flopping into her green-grey eyes as she bounced up and down in excitement; she tried to pull it out of her eyes, but she gave up after her tenth try. "You know Nikks- if you just stop bouncing, it would stay in place." I commented. "Out of all the students in GVHS, how did we get lucky enough to go?" My sister Naomi asked. "Well, Nikki made us all take Japanese this summer." I said. "But KK found the flier to enter us for the exchange program." Nikki coerced. "My love of the Japanese culture wrote the winning essay for us." Chimed in Naomi. "But… as luck would have it… they needed 3 great friends who had good grades. So we all got in." Nikki cheered.

"So… who are our host families again?" Naomi questioned. I dug into the front pocket of my carryon. "Nikki's staying with the Ootoris, and we're both staying at the Hitachiins. I guess they didn't want to separate the 2 of us because we're triplets… even though our brother isn't on this exchange program." "Probably. OOH! LOOK! IT'S A LIMO WITH OUR NAMES ON A SIGN!!!!" Screamed Naomi. "You act like you've never ridden in a limo before," drawled Nikki in an indifferent tone. "I have, just… it has a pool in the back seat!" Naomi defended herself. Hmm… that is pretty cool. We got in the limo, and headed to the Hitachiin residence, where my sister and I would stay, and Nikki would meet up with her host student. Apparently they were friends.

It took forever to get there. Along the way, Nikki and Naomi would exclaim over everything we saw. Electric Town? "SQUEEL!" A geisha on the street? "SQUEEEL! KK LOOK!!!!!" Every single sushi place we passed? You guessed it- "SQUEEEEEEEEEEELLLL!!!!!"

We finally pulled up to the giant mansion… or castle-whatever you want to call it, and were instantly ambushed by two identical redheads as they pulled Naomi and I out of the limo. "Hmm… they do look alike… sort of- right Kaoru? I'm Hitachiin Hikaru, but call me Hikaru. We'll be together all school year after all. Kaoru and I picked you two because you're a multiple birth... just like us! Here's your uniforms, you start school tomorrow!" Hikaru jubilated. He handed us each a poofy yellow lacey thing and told us to try it on over our clothes. I turned around to see Nikki staring at herself in the limo's side mirror, a black-haired boy behind her. "I LOOK LIKE A DUCK!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. I laughed… she was right. Then I looked at myself and Naomi in the mirror... we did too. "You have to wear them. It's school policy." The black-haired boy in glasses said. "Can we alter them?" Nikki asked; a wicked gleam in her eyes. The Hitachiins shrugged. "I'm not getting into trouble already Nikki, leave me out of this." I warned her.

In a flash, Nikki pulled a sewing kit and scissors out of her luggage. All I could hear was snips and tears, but five minutes later… Naomi and her had awesome uniforms. Gone were all the ruffles and poofs; Naomi now had a yellow sundress with a white cardigan made of lace, and Nikki had a yellow mini-dress with a white lace blazer. They looked awesome… maybe if they don't get in trouble for it… Nikki could fix mine. I looked towards the twins, and saw they both had their arms around her. "Nikki-san… we have a business proposition for you." "Their family owns a fashion company." Glasses boy said. He led my triplet & I into the house, while Nikki was off somewhere.

**Nikki's POV**

Hikaru and Kaoru led me to a garden. "Nikki-san… will you join our fashion company? The way you transformed those hideous uniforms… and so fast! If you do, you and your friends can model what you create. Plus… we'll pay you. 10,000 US dollars a week." Kaoru offered. Hmm…$40,000 a month! "Kaoru-san, Hikaru-san… I accept. When do I start?" "Tomorrow at 6pm." Hikaru replied. "Why so late?" I wondered. "We have the host club after school." They answered in a monotone drawl. "What's a host club?" I asked. "Come inside, and we'll explain." I followed them into the mansion.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%####%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"You mean they don't have host clubs in America?" The tall blonde now known to me as Tamaki asked. He frowned as I shook my head no. "Well Imouto … I'm going to change that when we go to America." "You do that." I said in an indifferent tone. Tamaki had taken to calling me "little sister" in the beginning of the evening, it was a little odd… but not nearly as odd as what he was calling the boy named Haruhi. Tamaki was calling him daughter. Naomi was telling everyone about school back in America while I looked around. I snuck a quick glance at my host student, Kyoya. KK decided to address him as "Glasses Boy" all evening, it seemed to annoy him. I found him to be one of the best looking of all 7 males there, he was so mysterious. I mentally slapped my forehead; it would do me no good to develop a crush on the boy I was going to be living with for the next 9 months-4 ½ in Japan,4 ½ back home; Mori was sexy too though. Naomi-chan was drooling over Tamaki. I turned away to see Hikaru making out with Haruhi.

**Naomi's P.O.V.**

"YAOI!YAOI!YAOI!" Nikki screamed happily while she took pictures of someone on my right. I turned to see who it was, being a Yaoi fan-girl myself. It was just Hikaru and Haruhi. "Nikks-that isn't Yaoi, Haruhi's a girl." I said. "NO HE ISN'T! HE DOESN'T HAVE ANY FEMININE CURVES… OR LONG HAIR. OR EVEN MAKE-UP. AND HE'S WEARING THE BOYS UNIFORM!" She cried. "Not everyone has noticeable curves like us, Nikki." Kirsten reminded her. "Haruhi… you're not a girl… are you?" Nikki asked. "Actually… I am. But you have to keep it a secret; otherwise I can't be in the host club." "Oh, my bad. Everyone turn back to what you were doing. There's no yaoi here." Nikki said, as though she hadn't just made a scene. I turned to my left, and saw Tamaki blushing over Nikki's blatant love of boy romance. Tamaki was soo gorgeous with his brilliant blonde hair and violet eyes, and the pink blush all over his face made him look so innocent! I loved how sweet he was. He would be mine before the exchange was over; even if it was the last thing I did. KK was blushing at something Kaoru was saying; it sounded perverted. Then, we all agreed to go to the host club after school tomorrow.

****&&&&&&&&%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&&&&&****************

I walked up to the room I was assigned, and squealed- it was bigger than the school cafeteria at my high school in America! I took in the lavender colored walls, and the matching bedspread on the king-sized bed. I walked over to the en-suite bathroom, which was bigger than my room back at home. It included a Jacuzzi tub, a shower room with 4 different showerheads, and fluffy towels folded neatly on a marble countertop. I walked out into the closet room, to find it already stocked. It was the size of the gap- and the clothes were displayed as such. There was a note on the door-_here's_ _some of our family's latest designs; we want you to look stylish if you're our guest._ I slipped into a red silk nightgown, and got into bed. Before I fell asleep, I wondered what Nikki was doing.

**Nikki's POV again**

After I arrived at Kyoya-sempai's house with my entire luggage plus the new clothes the twins gave me in hand, I was ushered into my room by the maids. It was big, no surprise there, with green walls and a green bedspread on the king-sized bed. There was a giant closet with 3 floors, and the en-suite bathroom had a Jacuzzi big enough for 10, and a shower room instead of stall, with multiple showerheads to get you clean from all angles. I headed into bed, and drifted off to sleep instantly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&

When I woke up the next morning to my phone's alarm, playing Crazy Possessive by Kaci, I ran a brush through my hair quickly just to untangle it. I pulled my uniform out of my dresser and laid it out on the bed I'd be sleeping in for my stay in Japan. My plan was to be ready by quarter of seven, so I turned on the water for a shower to let it warm up while I stripped off my Victoria Secret pajamas.  
The water felt great after a short night sleep following the flight here. I didn't want to get out, but I knew I had to. What pulled me back into reality was a voice screaming "Nikki-san! Are you in here?"I turned off the water and stepped out. "My father told me to wake you up myself instead of having one of the maids do it." I searched the bathroom for the towels."I won't let you into the limo--" there they are "--if you're not on time--Whoa!" I had the towel in my hand when the doorknob turned, and froze. Kyoya stepped right in the bathroom. Not only was I naked, but I was soaking wet, and the room was steamy from the shower.  
I couldn't move enough to wrap the towel around my body. I saw his eyes, and good lord! His eyes were clouding over me with lust. I'd been here for not even twenty-four hours and the boy I was staying with for the next nine months had seen me naked. Thoughts popped into my head of stories I'd heard about in the news or read about. What if he turns stalker? What if he tries to see me naked again. What if he takes a picture and uploads it to the internet? What if he rapes me? Right here? Rightnow?

**Review with no flames... to find out what will happen. Thx- Nikki, KK, and Naomi.**


	2. Then I Ripped My Dress

**Kyoya's P.O.V.**

Damn it. Not that I didn't enjoy seeing this girl naked, but she knows I'm looking at her. And I just can't look away. Water dripped from her hair down between her breasts. Steam fogged up the mirror, but you could just see the outline of her body in it. With that beautiful reflection and her body in just the perfect position in front of it, I couldn't help myself.

I lunged for her with my arm out. She pulled away before I reached her with fear in her eyes. I lunged at her again, and grabbed her arm. She fought desperately to get away, but I couldn0t have that. Spinning around quickly, I pulled her against the shower door and leaned in to kiss her neck.

Holding her against the glass at her shoulders, I sucked on the skin over her collar bone while Nikki struggled to free herself. "Kyoya, stop!" she pleaded, but I couldn't do anything. I knew it was wrong, but I was drawn to her. I kissed her repeatedly, starting at her shoulder and traveling down to her belly-button. "Kyoya! Please!"

It wasn't her that got me to stop. She was too seductive, even when she was disgusted with me, and scared too. It was my father, knocking on the door of the bedroom. Right before I was going to lick downwards. It was difficult to hear from the bathroom, but he asked "Kyoya? Are you in there?"

She took that opportunity to run, and escape from the bathroom into the closet, tears in her eyes. Her hair a dark red when wet… DAMN! She was sexy! I went to the door and followed my father to his study. He wanted to discuss business workings with me; after all, I owned the company. When I was done discussing work with him, Nikki had already took off in my limo. Fuck! Now I needed to call a taxi… oh well… it's a fair price for what I saw earlier.

**Nikki's POV**

Holy shit! Did he just try to rape me? I think he did... I mean he even tried to lick my- you know! I'm still a virgin and am waiting until I find the right guy; Kyoya is definitely not him! I waited until I got out of the limo to make the call I needed to make; tears were running down my face. I pulled out my red envy, and called one of my best friends, Marta. "Hey… Nikki?! Are you crying?! What happened?" I explained to her what happened, "He nearly licked my… feminine parts!! I'm so scared Marta! I have to spend the next four and a half months here… and his family controls the police! What should I do?!" I was sobbing even harder now. "Umm… I'll see if I can convince my parents to ship me off to Japan." Then she hung up. "Nikki-Chan! I heard what you said to you friend! You can stay at my house... I would never rape anyone!"

"I'll have one of my maids grab your stuff… and we'll tell people that I threw a fit until you agreed to switch houses! They'll never know." Honey-Sempai was telling me excitedly. I agreed to his plans before stopping with Honey at the school office to notify them about the switch, and following him to class. Exchange students had classes with their host students, so I was now going to attend the 3rd year classes. The teacher introduced me as Simmons Ai (the Japanese 1st name I had chosen for myself), and sat me next to Honey. Mori was in the seat behind him.

"Ai is going to stay with me Takashi! _Kyoya nearly raped her_." Honey whispered to Mori. I saw Mori look over to me and give me a sympathetic look. "Please don't tell anyone else. Mori-Sempai, Honey-Sempai." They nodded, and I sat through the rest of the class. On our way to our next class (biology), a few of the girls approached me about my outfit.

"Is that- the uniform?!" asked one. "Yeah, I redid it myself. I'm really into fashion. I did my best friend Naomi's too." I explained. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" they all screamed.

"I don't have time to do them for all of you, but I can give you a few tips if you want to do it yourself." I gave them some ideas and on how you can change the frilliest, girliest uniform ever into a sexy sun dress.

**KK's P.O.V.******

After being introduced as Phoenix Mai and Phoenix Naomi (Naomi's a Japanese name already), we took a seat in last period math. We were bumming about being moved down a grade from where we normally are, but then we realized Nikki's technically a senior; obviously we cracked up. She was the youngest (having just turned 15), and she was now way ahead of us. Oh well, at least she was smart and would catch up easily. Everything I was learning today… I had learned last year.

Naomi and I were with our hosts, Kaoru and Hikaru, in first year, instead of second. We were chatting about all the cute guys we had met here already, especially those in the host club. It was obvious that the twins were trying to eavesdrop, but it's not as though their man IQs could comprehend what we were saying in the first place.

"Tamaki is so dreamy!" Naomi silently squealed. "And the way his hair falls on his beautiful face! Oh...."

"Naomi, I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick, okay?" I asked her. She nodded.

I stood up and walked a little bit. I was about a foot and a half away when something tore. Laughter. I laughed with them. Then I noticed that the tear was my dress. the entire right side wasn't where it belongs. It was flying off of my back. I quickly grabbed it and held it back in place while I ran out of the room.

On my way to the bathroom, I called Nikki.

"Nikks? I need your help. Can you meet me in the bathroom by the math room in the 1st year wing?" I begged.

"Sure? What happened?" she asked.

"Uhh... I tore my dress." I admitted.

Then she bust out laughing.

**Nikki's POV**

I told Honey-Sempai and Mori-Sempai that I was going to be late to gym since I had to help Kirsten. I ran down the hall following the directions Kirsten had texted me. Then, I instructed her to go into the stall and hand me the dress. Ten minutes later, she had a gorgeous halter dress, with a white sash. There was a white rose with yellow lining on the petals; it was attached to the sash.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Nikki, it's perfect!" Kirsten cried as she twirled around in the full length mirror. "I feel like a freakin' princess!"

I giggled, "Nice, KK."

She rolled her eyes, "What?! I do." She checked her phone. "Class is over in half an hour. See you then."

I smiled as I headed off to gym. She finally let me redo that hideous uniform. When I got to gym, the teacher said I didn't have to take gym since I was a girl. I hated gym, so I agreed to just sit there and watch Honey & Mori run around. Mori was really built… and he probably wasn't going to attempt to rape anyone (unlike Kyoya).

After the boys went into the locker room and hopefully showered; because when they came back, their hair was soaking wet. Mori looked amazing with his hair just plastered to the top of his forehead. "Whoa! Your hair looks amazing like that Mori-Sempai!" I accidently blurted out loud. We both blushed. "Thanks." He said. Then he smiled. I was shocked, it was the first word I ever heard from him, and the first smile too. I stood there blushing for a few seconds, until Honey brought me back to Earth.

"Ai-Chan! It's time to visit the host club." He said cutely. Mori and I followed him through the halls.

**Naomi's POV**

The twins pulled us into a room and we were instantly ambushed by rose petals. "Welcome to the Oran Host Club!" all the boys chorused. After they explained to us how it worked, we each designated a host. I chose the gorgeous Tamaki, KK chose the twins, and Nikki chose Honey & Mori.

"Your beauty is quite exquisite Princess Naomi." Tamaki said. I giggled and blushed bright red.

"OH TAMAKI!" I accidently fan-girl squealed. Oops… I blushed again. I could see my sister looking over at me and trying not to laugh. That's nice KK, pick on your younger sister. It's great to know you care about me. "What are you talking about?" Tamaki asked.

OH GOD! I SAID THAT OUT LOUD! DAMN!

**KK's POV**

No matter how much I tried not to laugh, giggles kept escaping from my lips. Naomi sounded like the most obsessive fan-girl on the planet when she squealed Tamaki's name. Her faced glowed a fluorescent red as she brought her hand to her face and tried to cover it up.

She had no answer to Tamaki's question. Everyone else did. Naomi sprinted out of the room with her hand still covering up her red face.

I burst into loud guffaws of laughter. Nikki looked at me as if to say go after her, so I did. I found her outside crying in the corner. "Naomi. Chill, Tamaki was flirting with you. You made an ass out of yourself, but I'm sure he won't care. He's quite an idiot himself."

"Ummm… thanks I think." She said, puzzled. Then she headed back into the room. I joined Nikki over at Mori and Honey's table. Nikki kept looking at Mori in a certain way. If I hadn't been her friend, I don't think I would have noticed. She just sort of had a lusty look in her eyes. Occasionally, I could see Mori's gaze slip to her well-endowed chest. (Her dress was low cut to the point that it was almost trampy. It didn't look that way on her though.) Hmm…. Could romance be budding?

&^%^^%&^&%*&^*&%*&&%*&%&^*(*&*&^*&&(^^&^(&*^$$###%^&**(((^%$#$%

After the host club was over, Nikki left with the twins to go to her new job. I got into Honey's limo with him and Mori-Sempai. Honey said he needed to talk to me about something. "Mai-Chan… Ai-Chan was nearly raped by Kyoya this morning. She doesn't seem too traumatized… but I think she needs her friend Marta to come for a visit. Can you help me arrange a visit?" He asked.

_**Sorry for another cliffie. And for this being out so late. We were having writer's block. Also, there's a poll on our profile. Please review w/ no flames. Thx- luv Naomi, Nikki, and KK.**_


End file.
